


Howl to the Moon

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-07
Updated: 2005-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the full moon, alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howl to the Moon

Remus knew the full moon would never get easier. True, at school the wolf did itself less damage, with a pack to run with, but he still came to drained and worried, until James swore that no one had been hurt and he'd been escorted to the hospital wing.

After they'd all left school, someone was always too busy to come for the moon, and more often than not the wolf was without his pack, locked in basements instead of running free. And as the pack disappeared one by one, the wolf howled at night, for stag and rat, yes, but for dog most of all.


End file.
